Over the years many devices have been developed for holding a telephone handset so that a person can talk on the telephone while freeing one's hands for other uses, such as for writing down messages at the same time as talking on the telephone. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,130,276 to Coviello and 3,435,158 to Darrasse show devices which are attached to telephones and have a portion which rests on a person's shoulder and another hood portion for being received around such person's neck. U.S. Pat. No. 2,644,043 shows a telephone handset holder which is attached to a telephone handset and which clamps around the front and back of a person's shoulder for holding such telephone in place.
It appears that the most commercially successful telehone handset structures is a simple device which attaches to a telephone handset and has a portion for being received on a person's shoulder. The telephone is then merely wedged between the person's head and ear and against the shoulder, and which requires the user to cock his head to one side and apply such pressure to keep the telephone in place.
In each of the aforementioned instances, the devices of of the prior art require that the user hold his head and ear in a certain position in order to be in close proximity to the telephone handset and rather than having a telephone handset holder which automatically maintains the telephone handset in the desired position.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will fulfill this last mentioned need.